What If It Was Real?
by bamababenv
Summary: What if every character, every monster, everything you've ever heard was real? Meet The Cullens, The Winchesters and The Whitlocks. Characters from what have been portrayed as different worlds, but are all interconnected in one very real world - ours. Also, watch as their world becomes entwined with those from another! NOT Slash! Dean/Rosalie & Sam/OC Carlisle/Esme & Emmett/OC
1. Prologue

Author's Note: This is my first published fan fiction. Constructive criticism is appreciated.

Anything you recognize is not mine. Anything you don't probably is mine.

Prologue

Have you ever wondered where the stories come from? What if I told you that almost everything you read in books, or see in the movies or watch on TV was real? Would you believe me?

Vampires, werewolves, hunters, witches, Gods, monsters, demons, Angels, every fairy tale character you've ever heard of - they are all real, living, breathing beings. And, we all have stories, stories that we enjoy sharing with people like you. We take turns finding authors to share our stories with and they add their own flavors to our stories and share them with you. Sometimes, they change our names, or our appearances or the facts surrounding certain events to suit their ideas of how things should have ended. Homer was the very first author to meet a mythical being and there have been many since then.

The story contained within these pages is told exactly as I remember it, in order to correct two stories that got so twisted and changed by the writers that those of us who lived it barely recognized it.

You will not believe where we are headed - which two stories are about to intersect in ways that you could never have imagined. You will meet characters from many different stories here. Most of us know each other and our stories intertwine all the time as we cross each other's paths.


	2. Chapter 1  Facts

Chapter 1 - Facts

Maybe we should start with some facts. We've already established that everything you've ever had a nightmare or a daydream about is real...but are things always the way they are portrayed? Are we always exactly the way we've been described in books?

Fact #1 - My name is Jessica Ann Whitlock-Winchester and I am just under 1000 years old, 995 to be exact. I'm also a Vampire.

Fact #2 - I have a twin brother named Jasper.

Fact #3 - There are two kinds of Vampires in this world.

There are your standard, stake through the heart, allergic to garlic, turn to dust in the sun, "I vahnt to suck your blood" Vampires, like just about every Vampire you've ever read about in a book or seen in a movie.

Then there are the Vampires like me, and my family, the Cullens. Stephenie Meyer was extremely accurate in her descriptions of us. Cold, stone like, venomous, etc. She just never explained to you how we got that way. See, about 30 years before I was turned, an extremely arrogant Vampire named Aro, got on the bad-side of a rather famous, bad tempered pixie and she got more than a little even with him and his brothers. That's why we sparkle like fucking fairies. Tinkerbell is a creative bitch.

We are also allergic to Human blood. Aro tried to kill someone very close to Tink and she made sure he'd never eat anyone else. We survive on the blood of animals. We usually try to feed on animals that are over populated and dangerous, but every once in awhile, accidents happen. I was hunting in the forests of France one day and I accidentally killed a doe with a young fawn. His name was Bambi and we all know how that story ends. I haven't gone near a deer since.

Jasper and I were the first to survive the change into this new breed of Vampire, and it was by far the worst thing I have ever experienced. Born in 1017, we had just turned 16 in the summer of 1033 when Aro attacked us. Orphaned at 10, when our parents were killed in fire, I was destined to live with Jasper until I died, because no matter how pretty I may have been, I was not marriage material, having nothing to bring to a marriage. Jasper and I had been walking from our farm in northern England to our grandmother's house, and were caught in the woods. Everyone in our village assumed "The Witch of the Woods" ate us.

Jasper and I stayed with Aro until around 1100 AD, that's when I grew tired of his quest for power and those Vampires with gifts. Some Vampires have special gifts that make them a little more powerful than others. Both Jasper and I were gifted, as was Aro. Aro can read every thought you've ever had with just one touch. Jasper's gift is the ability to feel and manipulate emotions. My gift can be very destructive, if I so choose. I have the ability to manipulate anything in nature. Anything. I try to use it for good, but every once in a while, my temper gets the best of me, and something gets destroyed.

Aro's obsession with controlling Vampires with gifts eventually drove me over the edge, especially once he discovered that he could control me or Jasper in the way he wanted. He didn't even protest when we left. It would be another 800 years before we saw him again, and that wasn't exactly under the best of circumstances. By then, he and his brothers, Marcus and Caius had set themselves up as royalty and tried to rule the Vampire world.

Fact #4 - If the monsters are real, so are the people who hunt us.

One family of Hunters has been at it for centuries - The Winchesters.

Fact #5 - Vampires aren't the only immortals in this world. The Gods give out immortality as they see fit.

Now that we've got the basic facts down, it's time to begin our story.


	3. Chapter 2  Carlisle

Author's Note: Thank you to everyone who Favorited! Look another chapter!

If you recognize it, it probably isn't mine. If you don't, it probably is.

Chapter 2 - Carlisle

Jasper and I left Aro around 1100AD, and we spent the better part of the next 500 years wandering around Europe, making new friends with various creatures and people, learning their stories, and watching the rise and fall of many cultures and civilizations.

Around 1600, Jasper and I found ourselves back in England. We spent a lot of time traveling around the country side, and London marvelling at the changes that had occured since we'd been changed and forced to leave our homes behind. It was amazing how much could change in 500 years. London had exploded. It was a thriving city now, and it was inhabited by all kinds of interesting creatures.

One night in 1623, Jasper and I were watching the son of the local Anglican pastor prepare to lead a group of his father's congregation on a hunt. They'd found evidence of an actual nest of normal Vampires, living in the cities tunnels, and the young man was determined to carry out this hunt properly. He was preparing torches and had several swords and knives laid out on a table. You had to admire him, he was thorough. He knew exactly where the nest was, who they'd killed recently, and what he needed to kill them if he got close enough.

Jasper and I left him to his preparations and ran ahead to where the nest was hiding to see if they knew what was coming. I was horrified to discover that not only did they know that the humans were onto to them, they had decided to trap the hunting party and hang the preacher's son from the church tower as a message to the city. Jasper and I could not allow that to happen. One, it was much too cruel a fate for any being, and two, it would draw a lot of unnecessary attention to all of the other creatures living in the area - the ones that were doing things, as well as the evil ones, and we could risk that. There has to be balance in the world, and none of these creatures deserved the hunt that would be on if these Vampires succeeded. I had no doubt that Zeus, no matter how much he liked me, would send his best team of hunters to London.

Jasper and I began to formulate a plan for dealing with the Vampires that didn't involve running into a room and getting ourselves torched. Our first strategy, asking the to leave politely, didn't work so well, and I was in the process of walling them into the tunnel to seal them in, when the hunting party burst through the door, drawing my attention for a fraction of a second, and that was all it took for the nest's leader to leap over my fast growing wall and attack the first human that mad eit through the door.

I have to admit, that I lost my temper at that point, and using the spark form the man's torch, I set the entire nest on fire, Including the leader once Jasper had pulled him off the poor man. My task finished, I turned to see what Jasper was doing. He had the entire hunting party asleep on the floor, except for the one who'd been attacked.

As I looked at the poor priest's son, I couldn't help but notice the resemblance to our father, and I knew that I wasn't going to be able to let him die, so I made a decision that would forever change the dynamic of my family.

I bit him.


	4. Chapter 3 Changes

**Author's Note: Once again: If it looks familiar, I don't own it. If doesn't look familiar, I probably do (Jessica Whitlock and Danielle Winchester are my own creations for sure).**

**I'm so sorry it's taken me a couple of weeks to get an update to you guys, one of my coworkers has been in the ICU with with pneumonia and they had to put him in a coma to put him on a respirator, it's been very scary and more than a little stressful on us all. He needs all the positive energy he can get! **

**On to the story!**

Chapter 3: Changes

I managed to keep my teeth in his neck long enough to push my venom into his blood stream, but I was already feeling sick after a couple of seconds. I set him down on the floor and then proceeded to try and purge the blood from my own system, but I felt very weak and knew that I was going to be sick for at least a day, I just hoped that it was going to be worth it.

I looked up at Jasper, who was staring at me with a horrified expression on his face. "What?" I snapped "We could not leave him here to die, not when we should have prevented the injury in the first place and I had the means to save him. I felt a wave of calm settle over me.

"Do not worry little sister, I am not angry, just concerned. I do not wish to see you ill or in pain. You were right to try to save him."

"I will be fine, Jasper. And do not call me 'little'. You are scarcely more than two minutes older than me."

Jasper just grinned at me "Come, Jessica, we must move him, and you, to a safer location. I can not keep these men asleep for much longer and we must learn as much as we can about your newest friend before he wakes."

"Will you carry him? We must move quickly, before he starts screaming and I do not have the strength to do it myself."

Jasper picked him up carefully and we moved as quickly as I was able, which was not as fast as we were used to moving, but still quick enough that no humans saw us on our run out of the city. Jasper and I had taken up residence in an abandoned home 30 kilometers outside of London and it was isolated enough that no one should notice that there was someone dying inside.

Jasper laid the boy down on one of the beds in the house, hoping to make him more comfortable as he transitioned from this life to the next. We both knew that the next few days were likely to be the worst days this boy would ever live through. Becoming a Vampire is an extremely painful process. The venom literally burns through your body, devouring every imperfection and turning you to stone. The results were startling. Inhumanly beautiful, incredibly fast, practically indestructible, stronger than the strongest man, and your brain function was amazing. Vampires could focus on 20 things at once and we have perfect recall. However, some do not take well to this life and have to be destroyed. I hoped that this young man would not be one of them.

In an effort to distract myself from the screaming and allow myself time to heal from the blood, I allowed myself to think of the time we had spent with Aro. When Aro changed someone into a Vampire, and they chose to be destroyed, rather than adapt to this life, he made me destroy them, given my ability to simply set them on fire, but I have never enjoyed killing people, even ones that I knew wished to be destroyed and it took its toll on me. Jasper was usually on hand to call both myself and my victim as they burned, but I always cried tearlessly as an innocent person was destroyed because Aro had acted foolishly in changing someone.

I sat like that for hours, relieving memories that I had no real wish to. Jasper finally brought me out of my thoughts several hours later when he returned from his fact finding mission. "His name is Carlisle Cullen, and He is just shy of his 24th year, according to his father, who is, at this moment, organizing a search party to find the creatures that killed his only son. We really should leave England as soon as young Carlisle awakens. We cannot risk being caught, and he definitely cannot be seen by anyone."

"I agree. But where should we go? I have no desire to return to France, and Italy is definitely out of the question, since Aro and Marcus and Caius have set their home there and we are not exactly on Aro's list of favorite people."

Jasper smirked at me. "No, Italy is out. I have no wish to be burned at the stake. We have not been to Greece yet. If we traveled through France quickly and stay out of Italy, we should be able to get there fairly unnoticed. We could visit the Hall of Heroes and Olympus."

I thought for a moment. "Greece would be lovely. I would like to see Achilles again and not when we are are the run from something that wants to kill us."

Jasper laughed "Ah yes, Achilles. I believe it was a minotaur last time, was it not? He'd have gotten himself killed that time had you not found him. The man may be an immortal war hero, but you must admit, he is rather stupid sometimes."

"Stupid, Oh God's yes!" it was my turn to laugh, "But, he is extremely entertaining. There is never a dull moment with Achilles around. Plus, given that he is currently living on Olympus, we would not have to hide for once, and we might even actually have a little fun!"

We nodded at each other in complete agreement about our next step and then settled in to watch Carlisle's transformation to Immortality.

Exactly three days after I'd bitten him, Carlisle opened his eyes.


	5. Chapter 4 Hunt

**Author's Note: Same as always; if you recognize it, it probably isn't mine. If you don't, it probably is (Jessica Whitlock and Danielle Winchester are for sure my own creations). **

**Woohoo! Two in two days! Look at me go! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Carlisle's first day as a Vampire was not an easy one. The first thing he did upon waking and leaping out of bed was pull a wooden stake out of his sleeve and try to stake me through the heart. The look on his face as his stake shattered to pieces was priceless. The look on mine, according to Jasper, was muderous.<p>

"Do that again, Carlisle Cullen," I hissed "and I will bury you, burn you and then castrate you! You've ruined my favorite gown!"

Carlisle stumbled backwards, clearly shocked by both the fact that I wasn't dust and that I had threatened to castrate him.

"Listen to me very carefully Carlisle," Jasper spoke up, sending out waves of calm to keep me from traumatizing Carlisle further, "do you remember what happened to you?"

"Y-yes," he stuttered. "I was on a hunt for Vampires, and we found the nest, and you both were there, but you are not the ones who attacked me, you killed them."

"That is very good, you know that we are not the enemy." Jasper assured him.

"What has happened to me? Am I dead?"

"Well, yes and no. You are undead. Carlisle, to save your life, my sister, Jessica, turned you. You should not have been hurt during your hunt and it was our fault that you were."

"Trust me Carlisle," I cut in, "we saved you from being tortured. The nest you and your party had found was extremely uncivilized and planned to torture and then kill you before hanging your body from the church tower for your father to find. It would have killed him as well. Not one of them was willing to surrender to us, and I was forced to destroy them."

"You killed your own kind?" He asked in wonder, clearly shocked by our behavior.

Jasper chuckled. "They were Vampires, but they were not 'our kind'."

"I do not understand. You are Vampires, are you not?"

"Clearly, you have not been properly educated regarding myth and legend Carlisle, let me tell you about the world around you.." Jasper started. We spent the next several hours instructing Carlisle about our world and the creatures and characters that inhabited it. and what our next step was going to be.

He'd fully understood why we needed to leave London for Greece as soon as he hunted, first because no one could see him, and secondly because Newborn Vampires are extremely volatile. I was surprised he'd managed to keeps his senses this long. I wasn't sure that Jasper and I were up for handling a newborn Vampire on our own, but we'd give it a shot.

Carlisle seemed calm enough, so we decided to turn him loose to hunt in the forest behind out house. We flanked him to make sure he didn't try to run away on his own, but a Vampire's first hunt is not something you want to get too close to. Carlisle figured it out pretty quickly, after all hunting is purely instinctual and he had been very relieved to hear that we could not hunt humans since it went against his moral code to do so.

I didn't even want to think about what his reaction was going to be when we took him to Olympus and introduced him to Zeus. He was probably going to cry.


	6. Chapter 5 Achilles

**Author's Note: Same as always; if you recognize it, it probably isn't mine. If you don't, it probably is (Jessica Whitlock and Danielle Winchester are for sure my own creations). **

*** I am so sorry it's taken me this long to get this up. I won't even try to excuse it. I just haven't felt like writing. Also, my Achilles is totally based on Brad Pitt***

After Carlisle had hunted and we were sure he was in control of himself and his emotions, we retrieved our belongings from the house and began our journey to Greece.

Running at Vampire speed, we made the trek in a little less than 16 hours, stopping once in Austria to hunt, and while we were there, I called in a favor from a Water Sprite I'd saved from a werewolf about a hundred years before to carry a message to Achilles for us, letting him know that we'd be at his doorstep soon, newborn in tow. Achilles is well liked by almost everyone, not to mention incredibly handsome, with his blond hair, blue eyes and muscles, so she was more than happy to have a reason to visit him.

Achilles, in all of his blond demi-god glory was waiting for us just outside of Thessalonika. He and Jasper immediately clasped arms like brothers before hugging. I smiled, watching Jasper let his guard down, something he rarely did with anyone but me. For all his talk of Achilles being stupid, Jasper thought of the older man as a friend and a brother, and the gods knew they looked enough alike to be brothers. I'd often wondered if we were distantly related to him, but not often because this would have been awkward considering Achilles and I had had a fling sometime in the 1300's. We'd parted on good terms and remained friends, much to Jasper's relief. Achilles was the only real friend he had.

Carlisle was standing next to me with his mouth open in awe "Is that who I think it is?" He finally whispered.

I laughed. "Carlisle Cullen, meet Achilles, son of Peleus and Thetis, Hero and Demi-God."

Achilled turned at the sound of my voice. "Jessica Whitlock, my favorite Vampire! How are you on this fine day?" He exclaimed, kissing my hand.

I let go of his hand and reached out to hug him, we were way beyond formalities at this point in our lives. "I am much better now that our journey is over and we are here. Achilles, this is Carlisle Cullen. He is a recent addition to our Coven."

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Carlisle. Any friend of the Whitlocks is a friend of mine. Come, let us go to my home where you can freshen up and change if you wish. I have some family staying at the villa that I think you will enjoy meeting. They are demi-gods, heros and hunters."

I raised an eyebrow "Hunters?"

Achilles slung an arm around my shoulders. "Do not worry, my friend. Poseidon has already spoken on your behalf, as soon as he and Zeus knew you were coming. You and your coven are not to be harmed and they would never defy their parents that way."

"Hunters?" Carlisle asked quietly.

"Hunters are people who, for lack of a better word, hunt and kill creatures of darkness, Carlisle. You yourself were a hunter before I turned you. All heroes and demi-gods are hunters by default, its what they were born for, to kill Monsters, but some of them have taken it upon themselves to travel the world and hunt all creatures. If I am not mistaken, I believe the hunters that Achilles speaks of are all siblings, having the same mother, and Gods for fathers. They would be the Sons of Zeus and Poseidon and a Daughter of Apollo." Achilles nodded in confirmation, listening to me closely. "Do not be afraid Carlisle. Jasper and I are like family to most people on Olympus, and you are a part of our family now. No one will harm you without answering first to me and then to Zeus."

"Do you know these hunters?" Carlisle asked Jasper.

Jasper chuckled. "No, we have not met them, but they are well known. We just missed meeting them the last time Achilles almost got himself killed. They were on their way to rescue him from a particularly angry Minotaur when Jessica killed it."

Achilles laughed out loud. "Oh, yes. The Minotaur. That was what, three hundred years ago? What a great adventure that was."

"Adventure?" I exclaimed with a laugh, "that was not an adventure. That was a nightmare! I'm still not even sure how managed to get into that much trouble. I was gone for less than an hour."

"Alright, enough," Jasper cut in, "you two have had this argument many times in the last three centuries, and it always ends the same way. Achilles is a block head and Jessica is stubborn. There, I finished, can we move on now. I'd like to meet the Hunters Achilles has at his home. They are famous. What are they calling themselves this century?"

"The Winchesters."


	7. Chapter 6 Mate

**Author's Note: Same as always; if you recognize it, it probably isn't mine. If you don't, it probably is (Jessica Whitlock and Danielle Winchester are for sure my own creations).**

*** I am so sorry it's taken me this long to get this up. I won't even try to excuse it. I just haven't felt like writing. ***

Achilles' villa on Mount Olympus was absolutely breathtaking. It was surrounded by massive gardens, complete with a small stream, a waterfall and and small lake. I knew immediately that his mother had had a hand in their design. The villa itself was a sprawling two stories with plenty of large windows and more rooms that I'm sure Achilles knew what to do with.

He led us through the gates and we walked up a spiraling path to the front doors, that were made of pure white marble and intricately carved with pictures depicting many of Achilles' achievements. He pushed the heavy doors, that I'm sure weighed about a tone each, open to reveal a huge foyer with a grand staircase that led to the suites upstairs. He directed us up the stairs. "I will show you to your rooms directly so that you may rest and freshen up before I introduce you to my other guests. Father Zeus has left gifts of new clothing for all three of you. He is anxious to see you Jessica and Jasper again after so many years absence and he will be delighted to meet your new family member as well." He told us as he led us up the stairs and to the left, where the two wings of the house separated. "Carlisle, your rooms will be this first door on the left, Jasper, as always, your rooms are the first door on the right. We will leave the two of you here, as Jessica's suite is down the hall, next to mine."

"Thank you, Achilles. Your hospitality is much appreciated. I will see you both in a couple fo hours" Jasper called out as he disappeared into his room.

I pushed Carlisle towards his. "You will be safe here. There will be hot water for a bath and clean clothes in your room. Take the chance to clean up and regain your bearings. Jasper will come for you when it is time for us to go to the great halls" Carlisle nodded and stepped into his room, leaving Achilles and I alone in the hall.

"How long will you and Jasper stay this time?" He questioned, and he continued to hold my arm and lead me down the hall to my rooms.

"A while, I hope." I answered quietly as he opened the door to my suite and led me inside. "Jasper and I are looking forward for the chance to just be ourselves. No running, no lying, no hiding, no pretending that we are not six hundred years old. Carlisle also needs time to adjust. He is only 4 days old and we apologize in advance for anything he breaks. I will replace it if I can.  
>"At any rate, we hope to say at least a decade, maybe more. Provided you do not get me thrown out first."<p>

Achilles' rich laughter filled the room. "I promise, I will do my best to ensure that you get to stay for as long as you like. You are among Poseidon's favorites, and you know my mother adores you."

"Your mother loves me because I continue to save your life. She loves anyone who keeps your sorry behind safe."

Achilles kissed me on the cheek "I will take my leave now. Enjoy your bath. The new robes and dresses from Zeus are in the bathroom, I think the blue one will match your eyes." He yelled as he walked out the door, leaving me alone in peace.

I walked into the large bathroom to find a tub already filled with steaming rose water and several soft towels next to it. I sighed and released my hair from it's bun. It would be nice to wear it down for the next few years. While I do not feel pain or discomfort, having hair that reaches almost to the floor, and on my 5'8" frame, that is quite a distance, up at all times is giant pain. I climbed into the tub and laid back in the water, submerging myself completely. Not having to breathe comes in handy sometimes.

I began to think about the next couple days, as I watched the water move over me. We would of course be meeting the Winchester siblings in short order. I was a little nervous over this. While I personally had not ever done anything to warrant a demi-god led hunting party, I knew there were plenty of monsters out there that had, and the results were not ever in the monster's favor. I knew we were safe here on Olympus. I had special favor with Zeus and Poseidon given my tendency to save people that mattered to them, like Achilles, on numerous occasions, and I knew that they were each secretly hoping that it was one of their demi-god children would turn out to be my forever mate.

Neither Jasper nor myself had been lucky enough to meet our forever mates, but Zeus had the fates look for us a couple hundred years before and according to the fates, my mate had already been born, was a demi-god, and I would meet them sometime before 1700, which meant sometime this century . Guess I was meeting them while I was here, since we planned to spend most of the rest of the 1600's here.

Jasper, on the other hand was destined to wait much longer. According to the fates, his mate isn't destined to be born until after 1900, and in the New World at that. We'd not know what that meant when they'd told us, but the discovery of the Americas in the late 1400s had cleared that up.

I realized that I had wasted too much time in the tub when the water began to cool off, so I sat up and washed my hair and dragged myself out of the tub. Achilles, was, as always, right about the dress. It was a deep royal blue and made my own dark blue eyes stand out, and my golden hair glow.

I sent up a quick thanks to Zeus when the towel I was using dried my hair completely in one use, otherwise I'd be meeting him with wet hair. I got dressed and put on some silver sandals and walked out of my room.

Achilles, Jasper and Carlisle were waiting for me in the hall. "You look magnificent!" Achilles exclaimed, coming over to offer me his arm. "My cousins are waiting for us in the garden, and are excited to meet you. Tales of your bravery are far reaching, and they want to meet the woman who takes on minotaurs, werewolves and all other manner of creatures."

"You make me sound like some kind of hero. I'm not a hero, I'm usually getting us out of some trouble or other that you have gotten us into."

"Yes, well, they are still excited to meet you. I think you will get along well with Danielle, she is the youngest, and very much like her father, Apollo. Her older brothers, Dean, Son of Zeus and Samuel, Son of Poseidon, are much fun to be around as well. Dean is looking forward to meeting Jasper, as he hears the Jasper is somewhat of a trickster and Dean loves to play a good trick on others."

"Well then, by all means, please lead us to the garden. I look forward to meeting the great Winchester siblings!" Jasper exclaimed, running for the door. He paused at the door and gave me a mischievous look. He wanted to give the Winchesters an entrance they wouldn't soon forget, and I was all for it. I gave chase, running as fast as my feet would carry me, which is quite fast. I could hear Achilles laughing behind us, his feet pounding as he chased after us, knowing he had no hope of catching us. Carlisle caught on quickly, and was soon at mine and Jasper's heels.

We reached the stream in the garden in a matter of seconds, laughing the whole way, until I caught the scent of something I'd never encountered before, and it was perfect. The blend of sea spray, vanilla and apples. I stopped dead in my tracks and turned to look at the source of the smell. Standing beside the lake were three people, two men and a young woman. The infamous Winchesters, and one of them was my mate.


	8. Chapter 7 Fear

Author's Note: Same as always; if you recognize it, it probably isn't mine. If you don't, it probably is (Jessica Whitlock and Danielle Winchester are for sure my own creations).

I was totally frozen in place. I knew that I was destined to meet my mate this century, but one of the Winchesters? I was sure to be rejected. Once that thought crossed my mind, I turn and ran back the way I'd come, straight into my rooms.

I was terrified. What would happen to me if I was rejected by my mate? Would I waste away into nothing and die? I'd never seen a vampire who was rejected, but the stories you heard were tragic, and the rejected vampire always died in the end, whether they shut themselves down and wasted away over a long period of time, or they lost their minds and had to be destroyed, or they begged someone else to kill them, they _always_ died.

What would happen to Jasper if I died? I hoped he would go on, travel to the Americas and find his mate. I wanted my brother to be happy no matter what happened to me in the future. I wanted the same thing for Carlisle. He was so new to this life, and the loss of his creator would be hard for him, but he had Jasper to help him. I knew what road I was going to take once I got the formal rejection. I would go to a secluded spot in some desert, somewhere Jasper couldn't find me, and I would take my own life quickly. I knew the ability to control fire would come in handy someday.

I was suddenly hit with a wave of peace so strong, I thought I was going to fall asleep. "Jasper Whitlock! You remove that right now" I tried to scream, but it came out calm and happy, almost bubbly. As suddenly as it came, the emotion receded, leaving my fear and unease in it's place.

'What's wrong with you? You stopped in the garden with a mix of surprise and then shock and finally overwhelming despair- it dropped me to my knees, before I get in here to find you suicidal. You are going to tell me what's going through your head." Jasper was practically growling at me by the end. He was scared, so scared that he was losing control over his emotions and it was slipping through to me.

"Jasper," I whispered, "I found my mate." I raised my head to look at him. I could see the emotions running across his face, Surprise, joy, shock, confusion, and finally understanding.

"One of the Winchesters?" he asked, pulling me into a hug. "A Winchester, and you're afraid of being rejected. Is that why you're feeling suicidal?"

I nodded. "I won't let myself die slowly. I couldn't do that to you. To force you to watch me slowly wither away into nothing? I'm not quite that heartless."

"First, I don't want to talk about that, ever again. And I do mean ever. You are not going to die. Second, you have no idea what he's going to do. I'm pretty sure he already knows what you are to each other, since I heard him whisper 'it's her' before you ran off. He may have had the fates read his future, given that he is the son of a god. He was excited, and he was dejected and a little worried when you just ran off."

I wrinkled my nose. "Worried? Really?"

Jasper nodded. "I think, maybe, we should go back outside. We'll go slowly, but I am fairly positive he is not going to reject you. He was really excited to see you. I think he's been waiting for you almost as long as you've been waiting for him."

"Okay, we can go back outside, if we can walk. I need a few more minutes to calm myself down. I have no desire to scare him, but if I can not get my emotions under control, I will." We stood up and made our way to the door. "I'm am a little surprised that Achilles hasn't been in here to harass me. He is usually the first person to check on me besides you."

"I may have told him to stay right where he was, or I would rip his fucking head off. I think I might have been a little over bearing. All I knew was that there was something wrong with you, and I needed to fix it, and I didn't want a single one of them near you. You are the most important person to me, and while I know that will change for both of us, and sooner than we thought. Your Winchester will take that place for you, and my mate will for me when I meet her, but for right now, you are the person I would do anything, kill anyone for, and I needed to protect you first, fix what I could, and then I will apologize to Achilles and his guests."

I smothered a laugh. "I suppose I should have been more wary of you when I was warning Achilles not to get me kicked out of Olympus before the end of the decade." I sobered up quickly though, "Thank you, Jas, for coming to check on me. If you hadn't come straight up, I might be gone already."

"There's no need to thank me; like I said, you're my twin. There isn't anything I wouldn't do for you. Now, let's see which of the famous Winchesters you are destined to be with. We know it's one of the brother's. Did you get a good look at them before you ran off?" I shook my head. "Well, you'd better hope the taller one is the one for you. You're only a handful of inches shorter than the other. Other than that, physically, I think either one is good match. I haven't talked to either one of them, given the situation. I look forward to figuring this out."

"Oh, I just bet you do." By this time, we were back in the garden, over by the lake. I took a deep breath. "I don't know if I can do this, Jasper."

"You can. You will be fine. The boys are over there by that tree. Let's go and introduce ourselves. Achilles has taken Danielle and Carlisle for a tour it seems." He pulled me into the direction of the tree.

There were two very good looking young men standing by the tree. One, blonde haired, green eyed, and standing about six feet tall held no interest for me. The other, was so very tall, he must have been about six feet, four inches tall, with dark hair and beautiful green eyes. I stopped right in front of him. "Hello, I'm Jessica Whitlock."

He held his hand out to me. "Hello Jessica, I'm Samuel, son of Poseidon, and I have been waiting for you for over two hundred years."


	9. Chapter 8 Sam

A/N: I know, It's been forever, and it will probably be forever before you get chapter 10. I stopped reading Twilight Fan Fiction and I kind of lost my muse. I WILL NOT abandon this story, but it may take awhile to get chapters out.

Disclaimer: If you recognize it, it isn't mine. If you don't, it is. Danielle Winchester and Jessica Whitlock are my own creations.

'Two Hundred years?' I couldn't help thinking about it. "In the last two hundred years, I've not been anywhere near Olympus, but in the three hundred years before that? We'd narrowly missed meeting each other a half a dozen times.

I reached out to take the hand he offered me, and the effect was immediate. It felt like licks of fire were racing up my arm to my heart, much more pleasant than the fire of the change, but similar in nature. I could feeling over riding every other bond I had to anyone. My sire bond to Aro, already damaged beyond repair was obliterated; the sire bond I had with Carlisle was downgraded to non essential in nature, and would be broken if Samuel requested it. What scared me the most was the it did the same thing to the twin bond I had with Jasper. It had been there since we were in the womb, I think, and in a moment, it was not important anymore. I fought as hard as I could against that change Jasper was so important to me and it would kill me to lose him. I felt it mold a little to my will when I fought it. I was still there, still strong, and couldn't be broken, but the bond with Sam would override it to a certain extent. If they were in danger, I'd always save Samuel first. Jasper was officially number two.

Once my heart and mind accepted the changes, and the new bond, I raised my eyes to his and the bond was cemented. His eyes were a beautiful moss green color, and I knew he could see all the way to my soul. He too was fighting the nature of the bond in regards to his siblings. I could see when it settled into the same bond I had with Jasper now, he was much more at ease.

"You should call me Sam," he finally spoke, and the timbre of his voice made me wish my heart was still beating. It would have skipped a beat for sure. "Everyone else does; Samuel is much too formal."

He took a step forward and raised the hand he was still holding to his lips to kiss my knuckles, before placing it over his heart. The touch of his lips on my skin caused a few more interesting reactions, and the steady beat of his heart helped to keep me calm.

Now that both of his hands were free, he reached up to touch my face with a feather light touch, as though he was afraid I was going to disappear again. I leaned into his touch with a sigh, and before I knew it, I was purring, as all Vampires do with the are content with their mate by their side.

"Is she _purring_?" and incredulous voice broke in from my immediate left.

I snarled and pushed Sam behind me while whirling around to face this new threat. I came nose to nose with his brother, Dean, who two three hasty steps back, and a smirking Jasper.

"Jasper Allen Whitlock!" I growled. "You wipe that ridiculous smirk of your face before I remove your head from your body and do it for you." I felt the tension leave body and looked at Jasper, who was grinning and sending out a wave of calm.

"No need to get violent, sister dear. Take a couple of deep breaths."

"Jasper, what is happening to me? I am never that violent without proper cause!"

"My best guess, Jess? It's the bond. It's still new, it's not completed and your emotions are on overload." He paused for a moment, "It might be a wise decision to take him somewhere else, perhaps a little more secluded =, before you come across another female and rip her to shreds?" He then turned to Dean. "Yes, she was purring. Vampires do that when they're happy"

"Huh, you learn something new everyday, eh Sammy? Of course, we've not ever run across a Vampire of your, um, type, before. We've heard of you of course, and those psychos in Italy, but they don't strike me as the type to be happy, if the stories are anything to go by." Dean replied, while trying to make himself as nonthreatening as possible. He was failing, miserably.

"Trust me, only half of what you hear is true. The other half is greatly watered down versions of his atrocities. Aro turned both Jasper and I at 16, and we've seen first hand how twisted he can be. All he wants is power, and he'll do anything to get it. If the latest rumors are true, he turned a pair of twelve year old twins last year. They are rumored to be almost as gifted as Jasper and I, but to turn children that young is a crime as far as I am concerned."

"Twelve years olds?" Sam asked from behind me. "He turned twelve year olds into Vampires?" I could taste his anger, and I felt it surging through the bond.

"Jane and Alec," Jasper answered. "They were accused of witchcraft by their own parents after some mysterious deaths in their village and were set to be burned at the stake when they suddenly disappeared. Their parents were burned in their place."

"They are incredibly powerful, their gifts are like living unforgivables," I cut in. "I'd imagine Aro will send them after Jasper and I sometime in the next century, if he can find us. It's his favorite test. If you can find us and come out reasonably unscathed, you get a place on the guard. If you come out worse for the wear, which is most of the time, he banishes you from Volterra. If we kill you, well, that's it. We try not to kill people, but there are some who are true monsters. Men who prey on young boys, women who seek to make men repay for crimes they haven't committed, and I cannot in good conscious send that out into the world. I usually do it quickly, set them on fire and be done with it. Aro used to use me as his executioner, which is why we left in the first place, I hate killing people, but if I have to, I do it quickly."

Sam wrapped his arms around my waist, from where he was standing behind me and held me close as I began to shake a little. His touch and scent calmed me instantly.

"Amazing, so you guys are like, hunters. Have you ever, you know, ganked anything else?"

Jasper began to laugh. "How do you think we met meat-head? Jessica saved him from a rampaging Minotaur. She tore it's head clean off it's shoulders."

"That's unfair!" I exclaimed. "I was just trying to snap its neck. I can't help that the stupid thing tried to run in the opposite direction."

"Wait! _You're_ the one who decapitated the Minotaur? Achilles still has it's head. He says that the warrior who killed it is his greatest ally."

If I could have blushed I would have. "Yes, well, I told him not to keep it, but I certainly didn't want it. We've lived as nomads for five hundred years, so no place to put it. Besides, it's -" I froze as the scents of six people heading our way hit my nose. Two were familiar, Achilles and Carlisle, but four were not, and they were unmistakably female. I automatically shifted into a protective crouch, shoving Sam further behind me as I did so.

"Jessica!" Jasper snapped. "Go back to your suite and take him with you . I will handle this."

I obeyed automatically, my instincts agreeing with Jasper's assessment. He could handle whatever was happening and I could keep Sam safe from the threat. I grabbed Sam's hand and started walking.

"I'm going to fucking kill Achilles. I told him I would come and get him when it was safe. Does he listen to me? No! Not only does he not listen to me, he brings three girls we've never met before with him." I could hear Jasper ranting as we walked away.

Several steps into our walk, my head cleared and I could think again. "Three unknown females? I smelled four."

"One of them is probably my baby sister, Danielle, daughter of Apollo. I have no idea who the other three are, but it's probably best that you don't kill any of them."

I laughed, "Yes, that would not be the best idea. So," I asked suddenly, "how much do you know about the, um, mating habits of Vampires?"

It was his turn to laugh, a rich deep chuckle that sent shivers down my spine. He began to rub circles on the back of my hand with his thumb as he answered. "Not much. Just that it;s permanent and obviously instantaneous."

"Yes; we mate for life. We only get one shot at it. One mate, and if the mate rejects us or dies, we die. Slowly and painfully. The initial bond is instant, and it supersedes all other bonds. We're also fiercely protective of our mates, especially in the beginning. I will be on edge and a little controlling until it's completed."

"Completed?" Sam questioned.

"Consummated" Came my answer.


	10. Chapter 9 Stories

**Author's Note: Once again: If it looks familiar, I don't own it. If doesn't look familiar, I probably do (Jessica Whitlock and Danielle Winchester are my own creations for sure).**

**Look! Another chapter within 2 months! Aren't you guys excited? I had to change something at the very end of the last chapter after I finished this one, and the surprise appearance didn't happen (I kind of forgot about it, and I'm sorry, but I didn't feel like rewriting this whole chapter) **

**Thanks to the people who followed/favorited this story with the last update. Also, we're taking a turn for the even weirder. I know I said in the last chapter that I wasn't reading as much FF in these two categories, and I'm really not, so I'm throwing everything for another huge loop here and taking this in another direction (and bringing elements of what I HAVE been reading). I promise we'll get to everyone, and you'll get to meet Danielle soon, and all that jazz, but I'm quickly becoming addicted to making this as silly as possible, so maybe tell me what you think?**

After my little declaration, Sam went completely silent. In fact, if I hadn't been a Vampire, I wouldn't have even been sure he was still breathing. "Good job, Jessica. Way to scare him off twice in less than hour" I silently berated myself. There was a large part of me that wanted to stop walking, and talk to Sam about what I'd just said, but I knew that could be extremely dangerous, to both us and everyone else. People's lives depended on my ability to get both of us to my room and isolated before I hurt someone.

I forced myself to keep walking, and Sam continued to follow me, still holding my hand, and completely silent. I tried to take some comfort in the fact that he hadn't pulled away from me, or run screaming in the other direction, but I knew I'd scared him, and I felt bad, and I was willing to do anything to fix it. I didn't think that was the bond talking, but I could be wrong.

After another five minutes of silence, we finally reached the villa, and Sam cleared his throat. "Um, let me go and grab some things from my room, and then we can go to your suite." he sounded so nervous and vulnerable that all I wanted to do was hug him.

"Of course, I'll be in the kitchen when you're ready." He nodded and started down the hallway towards the east wing. I headed west, to where I knew the kitchen was located. This was likely to be a long afternoon and possibly, night, and I didn't want him to be hungry or thirsty and stuck in my chambers. I quickly found a tray and began to put together some food. Fresh fruit, some bread and cheese, a jug of wine and one of water. A plate and some linen napkins, and everything was ready to go upstairs, I heard Sam approaching and picked up the tray and turned to meet him.

Sam raised an eyebrow in question when he saw the tray. "So, what's all this?" he asked, gesturing to me and the tray, leather satchel in hand.

"I wasn't sure what you liked, so I grabbed a bit of everything. I want you to be comfortable, even if you are trapped in a room with me. Besides, I have no doubt that your brother would have no problems attempting to torch me if I failed to take care of you." I answered as I began walking towards the stairs

Sam let out a deep throaty chuckle. "It's not Dean you have to worry about, it's my sister, Danielle. She's a little protective, and a whole lot scary. I think she'll like you though. She's always known we were all destined for Vampires, and that we'd have a long while to wait to meet them, but I think you and she are a lot a like. You'd both do anything to protect your families and you're devoted to your brother, and she'll definitely respect that. I could feel you fighting the bond's attempt to make him unimportant. It made it easier for me to fight it as well. Do you mind that?" He got a little nervous towards the end of this speech and I was quick to reassure him.

"Absolutely not. If my brother is allowed be that important to me, why shouldn't your siblings be that important to you? Jasper is my twin, and he's all I've had for 500 years, and I don't know what I'd do without him, but you and your siblings have lived much longer, and therefore, I think that given how strong your bonds to each other are, nothing has the right to override that, not even a mating bond."

By this time, we had reach my rooms, and Sam reached forward to open the door. "I think, maybe, that's why we were destined to be mates. Only someone with a strong bond to their sibling could understand the bonds I have with mine. There are people who have lived on Olympus with us for a millennium who do not understand them."

"Well, it's been my experience that the people who live here do not venture out very often. They've let themselves believe that they are the most important and powerful beings on this planet, and while they are powerful, they are not the only 'gods' to walk among us. They've become very narrow-minded, and while I love being here and most of the people I meet, our time on this planet has taught us much about how human beings think."

Sam tilted his head in question and placed his bag on the floor and closed the door. "What do you mean?"

"Well," I began, moving farther into the room to set the tray down on a table. "We aren't human beings as much as we would like to pretend we are. You're an immortal demi-god and I'm a Vampire. We think differently because our lives are so incredibly long. Humans form very deep, meaningful bonds with their loved ones, and they are so intense because their lives are so very short. On the other hand, immortals take a much more relaxed view of it, because when you have forever, you can spend a couple of centuries fighting and not speaking to a sibling, and it doesn't make much difference. Look at Loki and Thor. Thor treats Loki like he's useless and worthless most of the time, because they've spent centuries together, and thinks nothing of it because he's got all the time in the world to fix it. That is going to spell disaster for some poor planet someday, because Loki has an ego the size of the moon, and he thinks Thor is the idiot."

"Have you actually met them?" Sam asked incredulously. "I've read about them of course, but I never thought I'd meet someone who actually knows them!"

"Of course I have, we met them after an accident sent us somewhere we didn't belong, and those two fight like nothing I've ever seen before, of course, they fight more with each other than they do with the enemy, but their friends seemed pretty used to it. I suppose Jasper and I grew used to it after a few years as well. We spent several centuries of Asgardian time with them, before we requested the Allfather send us home, as close to our own time as possible. Those guys have some amazing magical skill, and time travel is one of them. While most people here on earth believe that Jasper and I are just over five hundred years old, we've lived a thousand years longer than that, just not here."

"Wow. Would I have read stories about your adventures with them?"

"You might want to sit down, this conversation could take all night." I replied, indicating the couch in the middle of the room. "In the Norse legends, Jasper and I are referred to as Lady Sif and Fandral. We are great friends with both brothers, and I may need to visit soon, just to make sure Loki doesn't attempt to blow up a planet, it has been a couple of centuries since I've seen him."


End file.
